<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream and Honor by ddaIgi_uyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660533">Dream and Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu'>ddaIgi_uyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They dreamed of a world that is so far from one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream and Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once in a while, whenever she wakes up, she always find herself crying.</p><p>The dream he had that he can never recall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
But...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The feeling as if she just lost something, longing for someone, lingers for a very long time after she wakes up.</p><p>Him on the other hand is always searching. Searching for something, searching for someone.</p><p>This feeling held her ever since that day.</p><p>That day when the stars came falling. Drawing and raining splendid lights of fire in the night sky. For him, it was almost as if...</p><p>As if it was a dream... For her.... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing more, nothing less, than a <em>beautiful view</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is inspired by Your Name by Makoto Shinkai. It will take place before and during the storyline of ATLA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>